


Just you and me.

by rudbeckia



Series: Flatmates who... [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ben and Armitage discuss wedding plans with Leia and Han.It does not go well until Ben asks Armitage to handle negotiations.(written for the prompt: “this isn’t what I wanted”)





	Just you and me.

“Hi, son!” Han’s voice echoed across the hall and his feet clacked on the polished parquet dance floor as he hurried to Ben’s side. He clapped Ben on the shoulder and play-punched his arm. “Sorry I got held up.” He lowered his voice. “Usual reason. Some asshole traffic cop didn’t like the look of the Falcon. Got pulled over.”  
“Dad—“  
“Anyway your mom will be here any minute.” Han laughed and Ben’s face fell. “Come on, you gotta let her have this.”  
“Dad, this isn’t what I wanted!”  
“Oh? Well. We don’t always get to have what we want and this is your mom’s only chance to... Never mind. What about your intended? Does he have an opinion?”

As if on cue, the doors opened.  
“Ben!”  
Leia trotted across the floor and threw her arms around Ben. Ben stiffened then relaxed and hugged back with one arm. A discreet distance behind Leia, Armitage stood looking around and wrinkling his nose. Ben rolled his eyes. Armitage stifled a laugh.  
“Mom,” said Ben, shaking his head, “I appreciate the offer. We both do. But—“  
“Honey, I’m so relieved you found someone that puts up with your shit! We’re more than happy to organise the wedding and pay for it.” Leia glared at Han. “Aren’t we?”  
“Oh, sure,” replied Han with a weary smile. “Sure we are.” He looked at Ben but gestured at Armitage. “Are you ever going to introduce us?”  
Ben’s face lit up with a smile and he reached for Armitage’s hand. “Leia, Han, meet Armitage.”  
Leia looked serious for a second and patted Ben’s cheek. “I met him in the elevator. Such a polite boy! Don’t scare this one off.”  
Han shook Armitage’s hand. “Welcome to the family, son. Don’t take any crap from that boy of mine.” Han leaned in and spoke in a stage whisper. “He takes after mom and pop so I know what he’s like.”

Leia caved in to sulking from Ben and subtle hints from Armitage that the venue was not suitable, and they left the hotel with thanks and apologies to the manager. Over menus in a nearby restaurant, Leia and Han bickered gently, Armitage plastered on a long-suffering smile and Ben lapsed into silence.  
“Ben,” said Leia eventually, “talk to me.”  
“Mom it’s just—“  
“Come on, son,” interrupted Han. “You’re getting married. It’s a great excuse for a party!”  
“It’s just,” repeated Ben, glaring at his father, “Armitage and I want something low key.”  
“But what about your parents?” Leia turned her concerned face on Armitage. “Don’t they want to see you get hitched in style?”  
Face heating and jaw tightening, Armitage glared at his menu. Under the table his fingers laced together and his knuckles whitened until Ben reached over and clasped his tight hands. “Mom,” said Ben quietly, “Armitage’s folks aren’t welcome.”  
Leia reached her hand out to her future son in law. “Oh honey,” she said, gesturing for Armitage to take her hand. He didn’t move. “We’ve plenty of family to go around. Ben, your Uncle Lando’s coming back from... from wherever the hell he is. Luke’s making arrangements to bring Rey and your other old friends from back home, and Uncle Chewie’s—”  
“Mom!” Ben was exasperated now and he spoke sharply. “It’s to be a small wedding. Just us and a couple of friends. Okay?”

Leia looked stung. Ben looked angry. Han looked embarrassed. Armitage looked at his menu, politeness only just masking his irritation.  
“Look,” said Armitage. “Maybe we can agree on—“  
“Fine!” Ben’s chair scraped back and he stood up. “Compromise. Agree to add six people to the guest list now and before you know it there’ll be a hundred Organas, Solos, Skywalkers and their hangers-on all clamoring to own a piece of you. Go ahead. Give in to them. Everyone does.”  
Ben walked out and Armitage stared, open mouthed. Han kicked him under the table and Armitage scowled back at him.  
“You gonna let him talk to you like that?”  
Armitage hurried out after Ben.

He hadn’t gone too far. Armitage caught up at the next street crossing.  
“Hey, what was that about?”  
Ben screwed his fists into his eyes. “Nothing. Just... Nothing.”  
Armitage sighed. “Well then. I’m hungry. Let’s get dinner. Just us.”  
Ben nodded and let Armitage take his hand. They crossed the road and walked a little way further then chose a quiet bistro. Settled in a dim corner, they spoke only to order. Once he’d eaten, Armitage leaned closer.  
“We agreed on a small wedding.”  
“Yes.”  
“Because that’s what we want.”  
“Yes.”  
“We could cut your family out completely. Just you and me. Phas and Doph as witnesses. Meet Than and Una to get the curry and a pint deal at ‘Spoons afterwards.”  
“Yes.” A deep sigh, a laugh and a soft head shake. “No. I want them there. Just... not _all_ of them. She does this, you know. Takes shit over. If we let her it won’t be our wedding any more. It’ll be hers.”  
“Well then.” Armitage smiled. “We will decline their offer and organise it ourselves.”  
“Will you...”  
“What?”  
“Tell her.”  
Armitage took Ben’s hands across the table. “Look at me?” Ben flicked the barest glance into Armitage’s eyes then gazed back more securely when he saw Armitage smile. Armitage squeezed Ben’s fingers and nodded.

After another glass of wine and some easier conversation, they paid and left then walked slowly back to the restaurant where Leia and Han still lingered over coffee. Han looked up and smiled as Ben and Armitage sat opposite.  
“Leia?” said Armitage, quietly. “I’m sorry we don’t want the big wedding you think Ben deserves. It would be overwhelming for me to be the only Hux there amongst all Ben’s family.”  
Ben looked sideways at Armitage, eyebrow raised. Hux looked at his lap.  
“We want just us four and two really close friends, maybe plus Luke and Chewie for the ceremony, but no more than that,” said Armitage. “The party can be bigger if you want but I might not be able to stay very long if it’s too much.”  
Leia wore an uncertain frown. She shook her head slowly from side to side a couple of times and blinked rapidly. “I understand,” she said at last. “I’m sorry, Armitage, I thought it was just Ben being _Ben._ I didn’t think about how you would feel, seeing all of us when you’re estranged from your own family.”  
Ben bit his lip and gripped Armitage’s hand tightly. Armitage focused on the pain in his knuckles to prevent himself from grinning in delight that it had been so easy to get his way. Han laughed and raised his glass.  
“A toast,” he said, winking at Armitage. “To the groom and groom to be. Now. Family tradition. Which one of you is going to wear Ben’s grandmother’s vintage wedding dress?”


End file.
